Lens caps are needed in the photographic arts to protect lenses when the camera is not in use. The cap must be removed from the lens in order to capture images on the camera. Lens caps come in many sizes to accommodate the variety of lens diameters they are designed to protect. The marketplace currently includes over 50 sizes of lens caps. Because of the spontaneous nature of photography, a user must remove a lens cap at a moment's notice in order to capture the perfect shot. This often leads to lens caps being misplaced in the rush to capture the photo.
There are many known devices for storing the lens cap in a convenient and consistent location so that the photographer does not have search for where they placed it after they finish shooting. Such devices may consist of clips, screws, fasteners, strings or other securing methods that mount on a camera strap, on a camera user, or on the camera itself. For example, one such device attaches to a camera strap and has an integral clip to securely hold a lens cap when the lens cap is removed from the lens. Other examples use the lens caps clips or male threads to allow it to clip in to a holder with complimentary female threading.
The disadvantage of these systems is that they all require an extraneous device in addition to a lens cap and the camera. This additional device is inconvenient for those already carrying a camera, lens caps, lenses, straps and other accessories. Furthermore, many of these systems can only hold one size of cap or are excessively bulky in order to accommodate multiple sizes of lens caps. Other systems do not secure the lens cap well enough to assure that the cap will not be misplaced. Every one of these systems is limited by the fact that they all require a specific camera configuration including certain limiting elements (i.e. a camera strap, specific lens diameter, etc.).
Accordingly, there is a need for a lens cap with integrated hardware that allows it to be stored securely without the use of any additional extraneous devices and allows it to work with any camera and lens configuration on the market.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.